A mobile station may support multimedia broadcasting, such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), digital video broadcasting (DVB-H), and media-forward link only (MEDIA-FLO). The DMB is a broadcasting service for providing digital multimedia signals, such as voice data and image data of high quality, to a personal digital assistant (PDA), a vehicle, or a mobile station having a DMB receiver. The DMB may be of a terrestrial DMB (TDMB) type or a satellite DMB (SDMB) type, based on how the signal waves are transmitted. In satellite DMB, a terrestrial repeater station receives digital broadcasting data transmitted from a satellite and transmits the data to a satellite digital multimedia terminal.
The TDMB is a mobile multimedia broadcasting technology capable of providing voice and image services of high quality. The TDMB transfers various contents such as music, text messages, and videos using portable terminals. Furthermore, the TDMB has a complementary relationship with digital terrestrial TV broadcasting technology.
The SDMB provides multimedia broadcasting services including audio, supplementary data, or videos to fixed and mobile receivers via satellite transmissions. The SDMB enables provision of audio broadcasting services of various qualities at low cost, and significantly increases the audible range of conventional broadcasting by providing a wider coverage area through use of satellite communications. The SDMB is being developed as a service to provide convergence between communications and broadcasting. Thus, a user may view the broadcasting of a desired channel using the digital multimedia terminal.
However, to view a desired program, the user must view or confirm the broadcasting program by selecting the channels one by one, or must search for the desired program using an Electronic Program Guide (EPG).